


Kiss Me At Midnight

by xHookedonKillianx



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHookedonKillianx/pseuds/xHookedonKillianx
Summary: I kissed someone random at midnight on New Year's and fuck I kissed my new boss.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the csjanuaryjoy prompts on Tumblr! Thank you always to my darling, Alex for her editing skills.

Emma takes another sip of her rum and coke and smiles toward one of Mary Margaret’s cousins. Though she fought against it, she has to admit coming to her friends New Year’s Eve party was a good idea. She’s having a great time and seeing David, who is technically her boss, drunk off his ass is a real treasure.

She’s never going to let him live it down.

Looking up at the clock, she sees that it’s close to midnight and decides to head to the kitchen to get herself some champagne. But when she turns, she’s stopped.

When she first moved to Storybrooke, Ruby told her the owner of the furniture store wanted to ask her out on a date. She almost declined, dates really aren’t her thing, but she accepted on the fact that it had been two months since she’d gotten laid and going out with someone could be a sure way to make her dry spell end.

She was wrong.

The date with Walsh Wizardly was one of the absolute _worst_ she’s ever been on. He was stiff, cold, judgmental and controlling. When she ordered herself a glass of rum, he scoffed and told the waiter she’d take a red wine and when she ordered a steak, he asked if she would much rather have a salad. 

Luckily, the waiter saw the murderous look in her eyes and brought what she ordered. She should have left then, but she pushed through thinking that maybe that’s just how things were done in Storybrooke.

But there were other things…

“Miss Swan…”

Like that.

The _entire_ date, no matter how many times she told him to call her Emma, he refused, wouldn’t even acknowledge her correcting him and continued to call her _Miss Swan._

“What a happy surprise running into you.”

Something tells her it wasn’t a surprise at all. Halfway through the dinner, she realized what a mistake the date was and faked feeling sick to get out of it. He even tried to kiss her after she told him her stomach was acting up.

Creep.

That date was three _months_ ago, and ever since, he’s called her once a month asking when she’s free for a second one. She hasn’t returned any of his calls, you would think he would get the hint.

“Yeah,” she responds. “I didn’t know you knew David and Mary Margaret.”

“Oh, I don’t.” Her eyes widen at that and she makes a mental note to tell David about it. “I was hoping to run into you, maybe we can set up that second date?”

It’s rare that people surprise her, she can usually tell what’s coming long before it actually happens, and she warned her friends about this, but they didn't listen. What is _with_ this guy?

“Um, well, you see, that would be a little impossible because… I’m actually seeing someone.”

“You are?” The disbelief in his voice is loud and clear.

“Yeah,” she answers with a nod. “He’s here with me tonight actually…”

He presses his lips together and she prays that her lie is believable, but the rum and coke she’s been drinking is making it hard for her to keep a straight face. 

“I didn’t see you come in with anyone?”

The word ‘stalker’ flashes before her eyes, but she shakes her head and gives a slight shrug, “We got here before you.” It’s a lie, she showed up only an hour ago, but hopefully he doesn’t know that. “He’s right over there.” She gives a slight wave to her right which makes him turn his head.

When his gaze moves back to her, it’s with a look of wonder. “I know what is happening between us scares you…” She almost gags. “But I feel it, too and there is no reason to run. We owe it to ourselves to see where it goes.”

He takes a step forward and raises his hand to her arm. She snaps back, probably more than she should but she’s a little buzzed, and bumps right into someone.

Strong arms wrap around her to keep her from falling and when she looks up to apologize, her words fail her.  

_ Fuck me. _

His hair is dark, his eyes are blue and there’s a stubble on his jaw that makes her fingers itch. This has to be some kind of joke because men that look like this person just don’t exist in Storybrooke. Her eyes move back and forth as she stares while his mouth falls open. Neither one of them say a word, they just keep their gazes locked.

“Miss Swan, are you okay?” 

Her head snaps over to see Walsh still standing there, a confused look on his face. She opens and closes her mouth a couple times before she answers. 

“Yes,” she turns back to her mystery man. “There you are! I was just coming to look for you.”

His brow furrows slightly and she starts to panic. This is has to be the dumbest thing she’s ever done, she wouldn’t blame this guy if he pushes her away and runs straight for the door. She has no idea who he is, but hell does she wish she did, and she’s going to use him to scare off a guy that won’t take a hint.

But instead of calling her crazy, his left hand moves to her hip and he rewards her with a dazzling smile, “Aye.” _Of course he has an accent because he isn’t sexy enough, he has add that voice to it, too._ “Apologies, love, I was just grabbing our champagne for the count down.”

He holds up a flute and she takes it with a smile. “Thank you.” Turning back to Walsh, she wraps her arm around sexy man’s waist, pulling him to her side, to which he does the same. 

“ _This_ is the person you’re seeing?” Walsh asks, his voice dripping with doubt.

“Killian Jones,” he answers.

_ Damn, even his name is hot. _

His left arm unwraps from her waist, making her pout only a little, and he transfers his flute of champagne from his right hand to offer it for a handshake.

“Good to meet you,” Killian says with a large smile and she wants to just kiss him.

She’s never met this man before and he’s already saving her from a very awkward conversation that she doesn’t want to have.

Walsh clenches his jaw, his face just about turning green before he takes Killian’s offered hand. A soft chuckle rings out next to her and she almost rolls her eyes, because she just _knows_ Walsh is trying to tighten his hand, but then she sees his face flash with a slight pain. 

He pulls his hand back, shaking it slightly and mumbling, “Nice grip you have there.”

Killian smirks and pulls her to his side again, she has to bite her lip to hide her grin. Walsh opens his mouth to say something else, but Emma cuts him off.

“Sorry, Walsh, we should really move along. The count down is starting soon, have a nice time!” 

Moving her hand down, she wraps it around Killian’s and pulls him away while Walsh just stares off at them. When he’s finally out of earshot, her shoulders sag with relief and she begrudgingly takes a step back.

“I’m so sorry,” she breathes out. “That was…” her head shakes and she gives him a smile. “Thank you, for that, I’ll let you back to wherever it is you were going.”

She turns to walk away, but stops when she feels a hand on her arm. Looking back, she sees Killian’s lips turned up in a half smile. He steps closer to her and _God,_ does he smell good, and he nods in the direction where they left Walsh. 

“Best if we stick together, don’t you think, Swan?” Her eyebrow ticks up and he shrugs. “In case the little monkey decides to appear again.”

Her cheeks tint and she blames it on the alcohol in her system before she motions to the flute of champagne in her hand. “You sure the person you were taking this to won’t mind?”

With a chuckle, he shakes his head. “He can get his own.”

_ He… well that’s a good sign. _

His smile creeps up his cheeks as he glances up at the clock, a sparkle glittering in his eyes before he looks down at her again. He takes a half-step closer, tilting his head to look down at her, and she swallows roughly. “Well, perhaps gratitude _is_ in order now,” he says softly, raising his hand to tap his lips with a barely concealed grin.

Whatever his little game is, he’s exuding such warmth and respect for her she doesn’t see the harm in playing along. “That’s what the ‘thank you’ was for,” she says, her eyes sparkling with amusement. 

He hums his amusement, his tongue gliding out to wet his bottom lip. “Is that all my defending your honor is worth to you?”

She tries, almost unsuccessfully to tear her eyes from his mouth. _God, he’s gorgeous_. “Please,” she says, a touch more breathlessly than she intended. “You couldn’t handle it.”

He looks almost surprised for a moment but takes her teasing in his stride. Everyone starts to count down around them and he sways forward just slightly, motioning toward her with his flute of champagne, cheek creasing in a smirk.

“Perhaps _you’re_ the one who couldn’t handle it,” he murmurs back.

_ “Happy New Year!” _ everyone screams and she doesn’t think…

She just grabs him by the lapels of his shirt and pulls him toward her. Their lips press together and he only hesitates a moment before his arms are wrapping around her and he’s kissing her back.

His lips taste of salt and rum and when his tongue touches her skin, she’s all too happy to give him the entrance he requests. Warmth rushes throughout her body, a quiet sigh of pleasure escaping her throat while her arms circle around his shoulders. 

He’s a good kisser, a _really_ good kisser, his tongue is exploring her mouth and his hands are pressing into the small of her back. She suddenly wishes she doesn’t have to stop kissing him because _damn_ , his mouth is heaven.

By the time they part, they are both panting, and her heart is pounding in her chest. Her lips are tingling and she can still taste him on her tongue.

“That was…”

With a low chuckle, she pulls back to look at him, “A hell of a way to ring in the New Year, Killian Jones.”

She likes the way his name feels rolling off her tongue.

“Might I get your name?” Her head tilts and he smiles downward before looking back up at her. “Though you’re as beautiful as any swan I’ve seen, I don’t think it’s your first name.”

“What fun would that be?”

A tall man with kind eyes and short curls on top of his head appears, slapping Killian on his back just before she’s almost tackled by Ruby and Mary Margaret. They give her kisses as they pull her through the crowd, telling her how glad they are she’s in their lives. She turns to look back and sees Killian peering over the man’s shoulder after her, but there’s nothing she can do to stop her friends.

People are cheering, patting her on the back, giving her high fives and she even allows a few hugs because, hell it’s New Year’s and she’s just kissed a _god_. 

Looking back over her shoulder, her brow furrows when she doesn’t see Killian anymore and she’s just about to go look for him when she’s lifted into the air.

“Ah!” 

“Emmmmmmaaaaaa,” David hollers as he circles them around. “Haaaappppyyy Neeewww Yeeeaarrrr!”

“David, put me down!”

His laugh rings out over the crowd but he finally relents, placing her on the ground before he presses a brief, friendly kiss to her lips.

“You’re one of us now, Em. You’re not going anywhere!”

Before she can respond, there’s a loud crash from the living room and all heads snap over to see Ruby standing over her current boyfriend Victor and her ex, Gus, screaming at them while they wrestle on the ground.

Emma and David quickly rush forward, Emma going for Ruby while David attempts to pull Victor and Gus away from each other. From the crowd, Killian and the man that pulled him away appear and they begin to help.

They connect eyes for a second, but then she’s distracted by Mary Margaret running up and asking Ruby if she’s okay. The last she sees of Killian, he’s wrestling a drunken Gus out of the loft with David and the other man while she spends the rest of the night consoling a crying Ruby.

* * *

“How was your New Year’s?” 

Emma looks up to see Graham standing before her desk with two cups of coffee. Reaching for the offered cup, she gives him a smile and shrugs.

“It was okay, how was yours?”

He shakes his head with a shy smile, “Boring, only a few calls.”

A look of sympathy passes her face and she nods. The day after Christmas, Graham finally got up the nerve to ask her out on a date, something she knows he’s been working on since she moved there. He asked her to spend New Year’s Eve with him at his cousin’s cabin up the mountains, and when she politely declined, he offered to take the graveyard shift at the station. She felt bad, Graham’s a nice guy, but her number one rule is that she doesn’t date anyone she works with. 

She made that mistake with Neal and when it ended, it was so messy, she was forced to quit and move to Storybrooke.

Never dealing with _that_ again.

Clearing her throat, she sits up and leans her elbows on her desk and changes the subject, “So what have you heard about our new deputy? David seems excited.”

“Not much,” he leans against her desk and takes a sip of his coffee. “But I did hear that he has a nickname… Hook.”

Her eyebrow goes up, “As in _Captain_ Hook?” 

He chuckles and gives a shrug, “Earned it in the Royal Navy…. didn’t David tell you this story?”

“I was in New York for Christmas, remember? I didn’t hear about the new hire until I got back by Mary Margaret.”

“I was surprised it wasn’t you, honestly. You two are so close.”

“It was offered, but I just…” She trails off and shakes her head. She doesn’t want to tell him the reason she didn’t take the job was because she wasn’t sure how long she would actually _be_ in Storybrooke. She never stays anywhere long, is always on the move, she wouldn’t have even taken the job at the station if Mary Margaret hadn’t insisted, she just didn’t want to disappoint her. “I’m not fit to be a deputy.” 

“Don’t sell yourself short, Emma,” he says with such conviction, it makes her look up at him. “What you’ve done in your past doesn’t define you… you’re a great cop, David wouldn’t have hired you if he didn’t believe it.”

A grateful smile appears on her lips and she’s once again sorry about her rule. Graham is too sweet for his own good, but even though he only works part time, she doesn’t want to have to deal with the mess when she eventually screws it all up. 

“What about you?” She offers with a nod. “I have no doubt there are a few ladies out there that would just _love_ to see you as the Sheriff’s deputy.”

He blushes and looks down at his lap. “No, I like only working part time. Gives me enough time to be sociable with the town that I won’t be called the crazy man that lives in the woods.”

There are voices that echo down the hall and they both stand to greet their new boss.

“Are you sure about that?”

Graham snorts and she gives him a slight elbow to the gut with a chuckle. 

“Good—” they look up to see David walk through the door. “—you’re both here. Emma, Graham, meet our new deputy…” The man walks through the doors and her jaw drops. “Killian Jones.”

Her heart starts to pound in her chest and she goes stiff. 

This has to be some kind of sick joke.

No _way_ that the man she was practically dry humping in David’s living room five minutes after meeting just two nights’ prior is her new _boss_. 

Graham steps forward first, offering his hand, but Killian’s eyes stay locked on hers, his lips tugged up into a small smile. 

“Killian this is Emma… wait, did you guys meet already on New Year’s? Damn, I can’t remember anything from that night,” David explains with a chuckle.

_ Did we meet? Oh we only had our tongues down each other’s throats at midnight. _

But she doesn’t say that, she just keeps her lips sealed shut.

“Perhaps that has something to do with all those jello shots you were gorging yourself with, mate.”

Graham’s face shows amusement while David shakes his head, “Tell Liam he’s never allowed to bring them to a party again.”

Killian laughs, but his eyes stay locked on her. Squirming on her feet, she tries to calculate in her head if it would be worth going for her bag before she runs for the door or if she should just leave it, then he steps toward her.

_ Leave it, I can always get a new ID and report the credit cards stolen. _

“It’s good to see you again, _Emma_.”

She blushes at the way he says her name.

“Me too… erh, yeah,” she coughs and sticks her hand out. “You too.”

He poorly hides his amusement and takes her offered hand. 

_ Fuck, please don’t notice my sweaty palms. _

“Here, let me show you your office and then I’ll show you around.”

Killian doesn’t turn away from her until he’s forced to, and when he’s finally out of sight, her shoulders sag in relief and she runs her hand through her hair.

“He seems alright.” Graham’s voice snaps her out of her thoughts. “It’ll be nice to not be the only foreigner around here anymore.”

That makes her snort and she turns to him, “Foreigner, you? You might still have the Irish accent but Storybrooke runs through your veins.”

She walks back to her desk and tries not to think about the man in the other room. 

* * *

Even though it’s only the four of them, Emma does a pretty good job at avoiding Killian throughout the day. When he and David emerge from his office, she gets a call from Granny about some vandalism and is forced to stay at her desk. But, their station isn’t that big and she can feel his eyes on her while David shows him where they keep the spare cell keys. 

But she can’t come up with an excuse as to why she can’t join the three of them for a lesson on how the _ancient_ intercom for the interrogation room works and seriously, how does no one notice the way he’s staring?

Okay, so she’s the one explaining how to use it but still…

Luckily, the Mayor calls about someone egging her car and though her and Regina have never really gotten along, she’s all too willing to go file the report. When Graham mentions he doesn’t mind, she shrugs him off, telling him it’s thanks for working New Year’s.

She ignores the fluttering in her stomach as Killian watches her leave.

“Are you avoiding me?” 

She jumps at the sound of his voice and almost drops her coffee. She didn’t hear him come into the break room which means he was purposely quiet, she’s going to have to step up her game with him.

“What?” A nervous chuckle passes her lips and she shakes her head. “No, why would you think that?”

He leans back against the counter and crosses his arms over his chest, “Oh, I don’t know, the fact that you’ve all but run out of the room every time I’ve tried to approach you.”

Her lips press together and her fingers tighten around her mug. She didn’t think she had been _that_ obvious, but apparently, she had. When she doesn’t respond, Killian looks down to the ground.

“I had a good time the other night.”

She rolls her eyes, but there’s a small smile on her face. “What man doesn’t like a woman throwing herself at them.”

His chuckle makes her shiver and she suddenly remembers the way his tongue felt massaging her own.

“You didn’t _throw_ yourself at me, Swan,” When she tilts her head at him, he laughs. “Alright, perhaps you did a little, but it was New Year’s, it’s bad luck not kiss someone at midnight.”

“And who were you going to kiss if I hadn’t kissed you?”

His brow furrows and he shrugs, “I don’t believe in that.” For some reason, his answer makes her laugh and the smile he gives her in return is dazzling. “May I take you out?”

“We work together.”

“Aye?” His eyebrow ticks up and she shakes her head.

“I don’t date people I work with… _especially_ my boss.”

He turns to face her fully and places his hand on the counter.

“Well, it’s a good thing David’s taken then.” Her mouth opens to respond, but he cuts her off. “Emma, I was going to ask you out Friday, but then Liam came and your friends whisked you away, then the fight… By the time we got back to the loft you were gone.”

Taking a sip of her coffee, she places her hip against the counter and answers, “Yeah, Belle and I took Ruby home. She was pretty upset.”

“I asked David about you,” a look of panic must cross her face because he’s quickly explaining himself. “After the cab picked Gus up, but he barely remembers the fight let alone us calling the man a cab.”

That makes her calm, but only a little. She wants to be mad, yell at him for spreading her business around, but that wouldn’t be right. He really _didn’t,_ he just asked his friend about a girl he met at a party.

“Look… Killian, I’m sorry about the other night—”

“I’m not.”

She bites her lip to hide her smile and continues, “But I don’t date people I work with. I did before and it ended badly.”

He studies her for a few seconds and she’s about to give in when he responds, “Okay.”

That wasn’t what she expected and that surprises her. She’s use to people giving up on her, but for some reason, deep down, she hoped he wouldn’t. Hiding the disappointment on her face, she gives another nod and heads for the door.

“Perhaps you can just show me around then,” he calls out to her making her stop. When she turns back to look at him, he pushes himself off the counter and walks forward. “I’m new to this town, don’t know my way around just yet… would be a shame if the new deputy were to get lost while out on a call.”

Her lips press together to hide her smile and her head tilts in amusement. Storybrooke is a small town, so small that it takes thirty minutes to drive from one end to the other, she doubts he’ll get lost. But the way his eyes are sparkling at her, and the way he’s slowly swaying back and forth is so adorable, he looks like a young boy asking for a treat.

“Okay, fine, I’ll show you around town,” his eyes light up. “But it’s not a date!”

Shaking his head with a large smile, he chuckles, “Right.”

“It’s not!” She insists, although her brain is screaming at her that it sounds like a date. He shakes his head again, but the smile is still on his face. With a roll of her eyes she says, “Pick me up at eight.”

With one last smirk, he nods, “I’ll see you tonight.”


End file.
